I am the Moon's
by Dagz
Summary: All Eclipse wishes to do is stay truthfull to his love, but his master may just get in the way of that...


_Disclaimer: I did not make demon dairy, and you can tell because the story line would be 3 times better if I did! (LOL just kidding about the story line thingy…. Please don't sue me!)__

* * *

_

I Am the Moon's

A Demon Diary Fan Fic

From Eclipse's Perspective

By Dagz

"Kiss Me!" he begged, but I ignored his calls, I didn't feel liking dealing with his immaturity. I only wished to walk to my balcony and be with my true beloved. I began to leave his room, when he grasped my wrist. "Master I have no time to deal with this, I must go!" I responded as I attempted to leave again, but he only gripped my wrist tighter. I never knew that he would, or could be so demanding…or so strong.

"Exactly Eclipse, I'm your master and you either do as I say or else." He answered. I turned to face him, to see his expression. He was no longer that same gentle master I had come to know; instead he was the harsh, evil demon lord I was trained to raise. I knew better then to defy him; he would kill me in an instant, so I did what I must. Bowing my head in shame for the betrayal I was about to bestow upon my beloved I answered him "Yes Master, I'll do as you say…"

Slowly his face returned to its softness, kindly smiling and then he looked nervously at me. "Good…" he looked towards the floor and took a deep breath before looking up again. His nervous look had turned into boldness, very flirty and seductive. He walked to his bed, curling his silver hair with his finger and laid there staring towards me once more. "Come Eclipse…" he beckoned extending his hand to me "take me...". I hesitated, I didn't want to make love to master! That would mean I would betray my beloved. Only it isn't my choice, and master is growing impatient. I walked to him and leaned over his yearning body, trying to delay as much as possible. That was to no aid, for he kissed my lips and pulled me to him. I had no but choice to obey his commands and in those hours I lost all the dignity I had left…

"AGH!" my master screamed as he collapsed on his pillow breathing hard. I just lied down softly next to him, feeling dead inside and controlling my breathing from getting out of control. The deed had been done, I had broken my pact, I…had done wrong to my dearest. Master laid to his side and gently held my arm as he fell asleep. I waited a few minutes before I put on my robe and left the place of my sin. I entered my own room and lied on my bed fearful of going to the balcony. I did not want to face my beloved, I did not want to face my shame. What I had done was for her, so I could be with her. Yet, if I told my sweet, her heart would be broken. My love has always been in a frail state.

She wasn't always there completely every night. My love would be there, then slowly fade, only to disappear and slowly return once more. It was only rarely, on those very special nights when we would be as one. Sometimes we would be seen at day and sometimes at night, it didn't matter to us. This was the purity, the truth of our love, and now...this. I wept for the rest of the night until finally I laid my eyes to rest.

For weeks I feared to go out at night, and it hurt me to do so. I just couldn't confront my beloved, I didn't want to hurt her. Though, my urges to see her could not be so easily dismissed. The night soon came when I needed to see my love. I slowly peeked out the window, my love was there completely. I threw the curtains back down and held my breath. I need to talk to her, I can't ignore her anymore!

Slowly and silently I walked out of the balcony, bowing my head still afraid to look at her. I tried to gain strength but I just couldn't, yet I looked into the sky and there my lover lay. A pale blue rim surrounded her and she did not shine brightly. "Hello my dear." I whispered to her, choking on the words. The rim disappeared and once again she brightly lit the sky. I attempted to smile, but the attempt was not of success.

My love slowly dimmed, and I knew it was now that I had to tell her. "Darling, I love you with all my heart but I fear that I have betrayed you. I wanted to be with you for as long as I live, but even so the decision was not right. My sweet I slept with my master, not by choice but it was not of good judgment either. I should've chosen to die so I could always stay true to you, but the thought…the thought of not seeing you…again…"I turned from her. I was too shamed to face her, or to even say another word.

I anticipated that if I were to turn around my love would disappear for ever, or that she wouldn't return until she found another. Maybe she would be furious and a red rim would be around her. I expected anger or tears, but instead a bright light shown on my back. Its softness lifted me up into the sky, next to my love.

There I saw the beautiful face that those who are mortal only see rarely. My love smiled and placed my hand on her cheek. I was use to her mute was and sighed, this meant she had forgiven me, but to my shock I heard her sweet voice. So rarely did I hear her speak. "You can never betray me Eclipse, I know when you're innocent or otherwise." She took my other hand and pressed it to her other cheek. "You belong to me, and I belong to you. I can sense your sadness as you sense mine. You're my lover, you're part of me…" she began to move both of my hand as she said this. "You…" she whispered as she hovered my hands over her chest. "You know me…" she finished as she put my hands to her heart.

I gazed into her eyes and she leaned towards me, and we kissed. Both of us intoxicated by each other, our passion could not be held back much longer. We made love that night, and once again the world witnessed. Those who could see saw as my cloak blocked her brightness for awhile, but that is all they saw as we hid. They still saw her light, but they did not see her, or me for that matter. The world knew the blocking of her brightness was my fault, but no one complained, they wouldn't dare. As I heard my lover say my name, everything had disappeared. It was just me and her; nothing bad could go wrong. The feeling ended though as we both hit rapture, completely making us one. I gazed at my lover's face and tiredly she asked me "Eclipse, who do you belong to?". I smiled and played with her hair as I answered "You, I belong to you. I am the Moon's."

* * *

_Author's note – Okay if you did not understand this story then here is a minor explanation:_

_L.R. (initials)wanted Eclipse to bang him so bad, but Eclipse isn't interested in his sweet and adorable master. He wants to stay true to his mystery lover (OoOo I wonder who it is), so Chris goes all demonic on him and decides to be a harsh and controlling master (like he is suppose to be). Technically though it's not rape mind you, emotional rape yes but physical rape no. So Eclipse sleep's with Chris (he always calls him as master in this) and then sneaks away feeling like a benedict Arnold. Due to this he explains how his love is a very sweet, caring and fragile individual. Who somehow disappears a little each time physically and then reappears a little each time physically. (OMG! Who in the world can this be?) He is too ashamed to confront her and because a little emo-boy (omg tear tear) crying in his room every night (well not really only that one night, but he is still wallowing in his self pity… close enough) until finally tada! He goes to see her and she is happy then when he is sad she is sad and he tells her the truth. She of course is wise and knows it was against his will (though I myself see something kinda odd about my own writing… WHAT AM I WRITING! I mean he had to wait I forgot rated T maybe another time) and of course coincidently the night when he goes to talk to her is one of the specially nights when they get to make babies (we use this terminology around youngins, it doesn't necessarily mean that's what they were planning) And the world knows it's happening but they can't watch or they are blinded, though some people found away to look up but they still see nothing but his cloak. And we finally find out who his mystery lover is (if the title didn't give it away and all the hints through out the story) his lover is the Moon! The face on the moon is a woman's get it ha ha… you're slow. Anyway I think I clarified this pretty well. His name is Eclipse and those special night's are suppose to be lunar eclipse. I give up; I hope my silly & cheesy sarcasm made you laugh. That was kind of their purpose._


End file.
